metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
Metro 2033 is a moderately long game with a story that spans many levels, and Metro Last Light even more so. Levels vary in length and difficulty, almost always having multiple kinds of enemies and traps that the player must avoid to survive, but most have the same objective of getting from one point or event to another. Those that do not, such as D6, are considered the exception. Metro 2033 }} The main menu organizes the levels of the game into seven chapters. Below is a list of links to the corresponding article-pages. Prologue Prologue begins the game with an action sequence, describing the events between the later levels "Separation" and "Tower" as well as setting up the introduction as to who Artyom, Hunter, and the dark ones are, what Exhibition's peril is. This opening section also serves as a brief tutorial for the player. *Prologue *Hunter Chapter 1 "Let the Journey Begin" "Let the Journey Begin" details the beginning portion of the game with Artyom leaving Exhibition for the first time. *Exhibition *Chase Chapter 2 "Bourbon" Chapter 2 details the time Artyom spends with his first accomplice, Bourbon. This relatively lengthy section also includes the first time Artyom travels to the surface, since its nuclear annihilation. *Riga *Lost Tunnels *Bridge *Lost Catacombs *Market *Dead City 1 *Dead City 2 Chapter 3 "Khan" Chapter 3 outlines the time Artyom spends with the wandering mystic, Khan. In this section Khan reveals much more of the mythology and the supernatural phenomena of the metro universe including his insight and beliefs as to what the ghosts and anomalies truly are. *Dry *Ghosts *Anomaly *Cursed *Armory Chapter 4 "War" War is an action section detailing Artyom's near-solitary journey to Polis through the Nazi and Communist frontlines. In this section Artyom meets Ulman, a ranger, for the first time. *Front Line *Trolley Combat *Depot *Defense *Child *Outpost *Black Station Chapter 5 "Hope" Contrary to its title Hope begins with Polis' council deciding not to send help to combat the increasing threat of the dark ones that Exhibition is faced with. This section however leads to the beginning of the search to D6, and its abandoned missile silos. *Polis *Alley *Library *Depository *Archives *Driving to Sparta Chapter 6 "D6" Chapter 6 details Artyom's journey with the rangers to D6, followed by the journey taken in the D6 Complex. This is also the last time in the game that Artyom will see Ulman and Vladimir. *Dark Star *Dungeon *Caves *D6 *Biomass *Separation Chapter 7 "Tower" The final chapter, Tower, details the final events of Artyom's journey to eliminate the threat of the dark ones. It shows the events of Artyom and Miller's struggle to achieve their goal at Ostankino Tower. The final ending however is decided by the player's actions throughout the game. *Tower *Top *Ethereal *Endings Metro 2033 (Redux) In the Redux version of Metro 2033 several levels have been combined into very long single levels with no loading screens in between them. These are as follows: * The "Prologue" level is now called "Tower" * The levels "Lost Tunnels", "Bridge" and "Lost Catacombs" are now one long level called "Lost Tunnel" * The levels "Dead City 1" and "Dead City 2" have been combined into one long level called "Dead City" * The levels "Ghosts" and "Anomaly" have been combined into one long level called "Ghosts" * The levels "Defense" and "Child" have been combined into one long level called "Defense" * The levels "Alley" and "Library" have been combined into one long level called "Alley" * "Driving to Sparta" is now called "Church" * The levels "Dungeon" and "Caves" have been combined into one long level called "Cave" * The chapters "D6", "Biomass", and "Separation" have been combined into one long level called "D6" * The levels "Tower", "Top", "Ethereal" and "Endings" have been combined into one long level called "Tower" Other small changes include: The level "Outpost" now takes place at night, and the sun slowly sets during the level "Dead City". Metro Last Light }} Metro Last Light does not sort its levels into chapters, opting instead for a linear list. *Introduction *Sparta *Ashes *Pavel *Reich *Separation *Facility *Torchlight *Echoes *Bolshoi *Korbut *Revolution *Regina *Bandits *Dark Water *Venice *Sundown *Nightfall *Undercity *Contagion *Quarantine *Khan *The Chase *The Crossing *Bridge *Depot *The Dead City *Red Square *The Garden *Polis *D6 *Endings DLC Faction Pack *Heavy Squad *Sniper Team *Kshatriya Tower Pack *Tower Pack Developer Pack *Spider Lair *Developer Pack Chronicles Pack *Pavel *Khan *Anna Metro Exodus Unlike the previous games, Metro Exodus has fewer levels that are a lot larger and more open. These are also referred to as "Chapters". They include: journey throughout post-apocalyptic Russia and Middle East.]] *Introduction *Moscow *Winter *The Volga *Spring *Yamantau *The Caspian *Summer *The Taiga *Autumn *The Dead City *Finale DLC * The Two Colonels * Sam's Story Levels Template Use this template, found on all pages relating to particular levels, for quick navigation. Category:World Category:Metro Exodus